


a good reason to grow old

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, akaashi is bokutos only hope, fear not keiji is here, my little sad baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "I'll walk you home"in the wise words of charles xavier "just because someone stumbles and loses their path, doesn't mean they're lost forever"





	a good reason to grow old

**Author's Note:**

> you guys :((( i love bokuaka. my og ship.
> 
> i hope you guys like this!! it got away from me a little bit but i think i saved it

Now, Keiji was well versed in how to handle Bokuto's mood swings, if and when they came about. He knew how to calm him down if something had put him on edge, how to cheer him up if he was bummed out. But this. This was totally different. He woke up glum. Keiji was immediately shook when Bokuto didn't bang on his front door and yell his name out before school. The train ride there was eerily quiet and awkward. All day Bokuto had been slinking from classroom to classroom, not engaging in any jests his team tried to throw at him. Keiji was worried, to say the least. The very least. 

It was volleyball practice now, just easy relays and mostly one-on-one training. Bokuto and Keiji were tossing the ball back and forth, Bokuto was so out of it he let the ball drop a few times and when he did again Keiji decided that was enough. 

"Bokuto-san." he called, a little louder than he intended. Bokuto looked at his face, his own slightly pale and looking absolutely miserable. "Come with me." Keiji turned on his heels and walked back into the locker room. He had to wait a few seconds before Bokuto was dragging his feet into the room too, back hunched and looking at his feet slightly. There were two first-years chatting by their lockers and Keiji whipped his head around to them. HIs glare alone could clear a room but this time, for added effect, he barked a simple "Out." at them and they quickly scattered away. 

"Bokuto-san, what's the matter?" Keiji asked, softer than ever. He took Bokuto's hand and sat them down on a bench. Bokuto had yet to speak and Keiji lifted his free hand to Bokuto's cheek and gently made him look back at him. "Koutarou." he pressed. 

"I don't wanna go to university." Bokuto mumbled. He covered Keiji's hand and leant his head into the warm hand. Keiji's heart broke. 

It was no secret that Bokuto had been anticipating the departure from high-school for months, finding small things to project his anxieties on but rarely dwelling for too long, trying to keep a brave face for his members and friends. Keiji saw through it all and knew that Bokuto was seriously worried about it. But he couldn't figure out why. Bokuto loved making new friends and exploring, above all that he loved playing volleyball and he was going to one of the best damn sports colleges in the region. 

"Why not? You've wanted to go here for years, remember?" soft as ever Keiji tried to refresh his memory, the excitement he felt when he got his acceptance letter. 

"I don't want to go alone." Bokuto looked up to Keiji now, his golden eyes glazed over, tears unshed. Keiji's heart turned to dust. 

"Koutarou.." Keiji whispered out, unable to think of words to say. Bokuto broke then, crying into Keiji's hand, bringing them up to his face, hiding from sight. Hiccupping and whimpering lightly, his throat getting more and more choked up every breath he took. Keiji leaned in and rested his head against Bokuto's in a last-ditch attempt to comfort him. 

"You're not going to be alone, Kou. I'm an hour train ride away and you'll make tons of new friends there." Keiji was desperately trying to stop Bokuto from crying, it was like they were children again and Keiji didn't have the knowledge to get Bokuto to calm down and ended up crying along with him in solidarity. Keiji's throat tightened and he squeezed his eyes tight then shook his head. 

"Koutarou. What is the real reason you're upset?" Keiji asked him, twitching his hands to get Bokuto to look up again. When he did his eyes were red and his lip was wobbling, barely containing his blubbers. 

"I'm scared. I don't want to lose you." he spoke quietly, voice trembling slightly. "I don't want to go and be alone and have to wait to see you, I don't want to meet new people, I want to keep the friends I have here." he was stuttering and trying to speak quickly. Keiji sighed and brought his face closer, he lay gentle kisses on Bokuto's cheeks, just under his eyes and tasted the salty tears before moving to kiss his nose and forehead, soon enough he was rapidly fluttering kisses over his face and exaggerating the smooch noise. Bokuto started chuckling and smiling, his eyes closed into happy little crescents, bright grin settling back in its rightful place on his face. 

"Akaashi!" he drawled out the vowels but Keiji didn't stop. He spoke between pointed kisses. 

"You are -kiss- not -kiss- going -kiss- to lose me!" Keiji pulled away and looked right into Bokuto brilliant eyes, fiercely. "If you really think you're going to lose me, maybe you shouldn't be going to university." he added, a sly smirk appearing on his lips. 

Bokuto laughed now, his full belly, ground shaking cackle and Keiji idly realised he'd never grow tired of hearing it. 

"I'm sorry Keiji." Bokuto said lightly when he stopped laughing. Keiji turned his head and sighed fondly. 

"You don't have to apologise for being upset. It's okay to be nervous." 

"I wasn't nervous!" he tried to argue, "I was just worried about how you'd live without me." he loftily tried to save himself but Keiji just snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"Blissfully. That's how." he sniped. Bokuto let out a squawk of indignation but giggled after a second and looked at Keiji softly. They hadn't taken their hands off each other's the whole time and Bokuto's were getting sweaty, so he stood up with a flourish and scrubbed a quick hand over his face. 

"Come on! Let's go back to practice!" he chirped, eager to move on from the little breakdown.  

"Practice finished about 5 minutes ago." Keiji said to him, still smiling a little. Bokuto's arms dropped and his face was like that of a fish. 

"Eh?!" he exclaimed, confused. Keiji chuckled at him and stood, gathering their things. 

"Come on _, I'll walk you home_." he offered a hand, palm up, and waited for Bokuto to follow him. Bokuto blushed slightly and ever so gently took the smaller hand in his and they walked out together. They passed all of the volleyball team waiting outside patiently. Akaashi nodded his head to them, inconspicuously as Bokuto loudly apologised to them for being so weird explaining that he didn't get a morning kiss of Keiji and he was trying to guilt him. Keiji elbowed him in the side good naturedly and they walked out of the school, hands swinging between them, Bokuto with his usual skip-step and Keiji silently smiling and listening to him talk about anything that caught his eye on the way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
>  
> 
> 5/100


End file.
